How come all good things come to an end?
by cyndergirl
Summary: just my sequal to my first story "everyone makes mistakes" this will be embers mistake since last time it was cynder's. ladies first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is the sequel to my last story "Everyone makes mistakes" so read that story first or you won't get a clue what's happening.**

**Chapter 1**

**Cynder carefully lifted Spyro off the blood stained platform and on to her back. On their way back to the temple she did not cry, for she felt she couldn't. With Spyro gone her life is nothing. "Letting Malefor take control of my life again must have been the biggest stupidest mistake of my entire life" she screamed. "Why did I do something so stupid!" she yelled again. She made it back to the temple; she saw a faint glow on the ground in a room when she entered. As curious as she is she went in to find the little dead dragonfly on the ground. "Why me" she screamed to the heavens. "Why!" She soon found the guardians at the visions room. "Cynder"cried Ignuitis. "You are not welcome here" he spoke again. "Ignuitis this is very important" she scowled. "Uh very well, what is it" he asked. She nodded and moved so they could see the corpse of Spyro. "Cynder what did you do to him" yelled Volteer. "I swear I didn't do anything" she yelled. "How can we trust you Cynder, you just destroyed half our village, and you killed little Sparx" he cried. "I swear I didn't mean to" she cried. "Why would I kill Spyro anyways, he is my friend no matter what" she said. "Why do you think I turned back to normal when I saw him dying?" "I, ugh I guess your right Cynder, we can trust you" sighed ignuitis. "Make one false move and your diminished from these realms" huffed ignuitis. "Ok" she said in agreement. Cynder was walking about the village. What's left of it anyways.**

**Every time she passed someone they would give her a look of despair and disgust. Her bottom lip started to tremble. Her eyes started to leak tears. She tasted the salty tasting water as the flowed over her mouth. She sank her head deep in close to her chest as she walked by others; she couldn't bare the looks they were giving her. Her life was pretty much nothing without Spyro and the others by her side. Ember was terrified of her and flame doesn't even come outside of his cave anymore. Cynder sighed. She then grew an idea. "I'll go visit Spyro in the well of souls" she thought to herself uncontrollably. But she had no idea who was waiting for her.**

**Well there's the chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of my awesome sequel to "everyone makes mistakes"!**

**Chapter two**

"**That's it Cynder go visit Spyro. He's waiting for you as well am I. But you don't know that you'll die do you" Laughed Malefor as he was watching her fly to the well of souls through his magic fire orb.**

**MEANWHILE……**

**Cynder was hovering over the well of souls. She peered in the hole to see if she could see Spyro's, but nothing. She decided to perch herself on the edge of the volcano. "Spyro" she whispered. "Cynder is that you?" he replied. Cynder's eyes squinted with glee. "Yes Spyro it's me". "Watch out" said Spyro he will get you. "Who will get me Spyro" Cynder replied with question in her voice. "Run Cynder, while you still can". Cynder stood stalk still as if she was made of stone. Her body then quivered. She fell. Solid as a stone, yet wisps' of electricity sprinting out of her. " I told you to run" was all that came out of the soul of Spyro. A dark figure haunted over Cynder's body. "Yes Cynder he told you to run".**

**Cynder's eyes fluttered open. A groan came out of her as she moved round about the cage floor. She caught her site and wanted to close her eyes but they open and wouldn't close again. "Where am I?" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3 and so sorry for such short chapters haven't got a lot of time with school in the way you know. Anyways here it is.**

**Chapter 3**

Cynder glared at the old dusty blood stained walls as her vision soon came into focus. "Oh my god, she wept. This can't be. It just can't be possible, not again." Her lip trembled and her eyes fluttered in despair and disbelief. "NO!" she yelled to her great ancestors above. "Not again, please, please, please, please!" she cried to herself, she was in a state of matter that she did not want to be in for she was in Malefor's dungeon. "Ah Cynder your awake" said Malefor in his usual terrify evil and wicked voice that would send any kid crying, running, like Malefor was death on legs. "Malefor" she could spit right on his name, send it in to flames having no care in the world if he died. She was mad, and no one likes Cynder when she's mad. "What do you want from me you evil old fire breathing moron". "Me? I do not want a thing" he said stupidly, he always wants something. "Yeah Malefor, I know you far too well to hear you say you don't want anything" she said with courage yet shame for the stupid dragon. "Okay fine, you got me. I want your soul, Cynder." he spat on the last word. She sat there in disgust. "Your not getting my soul you dirty dragon." It was hard for her to find good comebacks since she wasn't used to being evil. As they were fighting a pink glow become visible from behind Malefor. "Who's that?" she asked suddenly. "Oh so I see you noticed my new slave." He said. "Her names Ember."


End file.
